Frogadier (Pokémon)
|} Frogadier (Japanese: ゲコガシラ Gekogashira) is a introduced in Generation VI. It evolves from starting at level 16 and evolves into starting at level 36. Biology Frogadier is a dark blue, bipedal, frog-like Pokémon with a light blue underside. Its eyes have yellow sclera, and it has a white bubble scarf. It has dark blue hands and toes, and white circular fingers. Frogadier is a nimble and swift Pokémon; it can scale a tower exceeding 2,000 feet in one minute, and it can throw bubble-coated pebbles at targets up to 100 feet away. It can confound opponents by leaping about ceilings or into trees.http://www.pokemonxy.com/en-us/pokemon/starters/ In the anime Major appearances Ash's Frogadier 's evolved into Frogadier in A Stealthy Challenge! during a battle alongside and Sanpei's Greninja against Saizo's . It later evolved once more into Greninja in A Festival of Decisions!. Sanpei's Frogadier Frogadier debuted in A Rush of Ninja Wisdom!, under the ownership of Sanpei. It spent the entire episode outside of its Poké Ball. It reappeared in A Stealthy Challenge!, where it was revealed to have evolved into Greninja. Minor appearances A Frogadier appeared in The Legend of the Ninja Hero! as a resident of the Ninja Village. A Frogadier appeared in the opening sequence of Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, when it evolved from and then into . Pokédex entries tall in one minute.}} In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations manga Ash owned a Frogadier in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga owns a Frogadier nicknamed Croaky that evolved from her in Shooting Frogadier. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries away.}} in a minute's time.}} away.}} in a minute's time.}} |} |} Game locations |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Renegade Meadow: Stage 2}} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 185}} |area=Dewdrop Bay: Castle Moat (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bestow|Normal|Status|—|—|15|*}} |Camouflage|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Mind Reader|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Power-Up Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|20|* }} |Toxic Spikes|Poison|Status|—|—|20}} |Water Sport|Water|Status|—|—|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=657 |name2=Frogadier |type1-2=Water |evo2= |no3=658 |name3=Greninja |type1-3=Water |type2-3=Dark}} Sprites Trivia Origin Frogadier is based on a frog, and considering its crouched pose, dark blue "hooded" face and upper body, as well as its scarf-like foam, Frogadier is more than likely based on a . The spiked protrusions above its eyes may have been inspired by horned frogs from the '' and . Its bubbling white foam is a reference to frog foam nests, created by some species such as the and to protect eggs. It was shown in the anime to be able to run on the surface of water, much like the . Name origin Frogadier may be a combination frog and or . Gekogashira may be a combination of げこっ geko (croak) and 若頭 wakagashira (a young Yakuza subordinate leader) or 小頭 kogashira (head of an organizational section). In other languages and or |fr=Croâporal|frmeaning=From croak and |es=Frogadier|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Amphizel|demeaning=From '' |it=Frogadier|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=개굴반장 Gaegulbanjang|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=呱頭蛙 Guātóuwā|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=呱頭蛙 Gwātàuhwā|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |hi=फ़्रोगेडियर Frogadier|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Фрогадир Frogadir|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Frogadier * Sanpei's Frogadier * Croaky Notes External links |} de:Amphizel es:Frogadier fr:Croâporal it:Frogadier ja:ゲコガシラ zh:呱头蛙